what i cannot say
by universalshippingdock
Summary: Sherlock x OC. when student kaylee denby goes on a class trip to England things take a major turn for the worst when her classmates are killed. but that is where the worlds first consulting detective comes in. rated m for later chapters. also first time writing and i aslo suck at summaries.


It was dark. The smell of blood, sweat and tears filled the small space of the cupboard I hid in. My small body trembled as I sobbed. I was scared. The sound of heavy boots walking across wood made my heart stop. He's here. As the sounds grew closer I fought to keep myself quiet and still. Soon the creaking of a door could be heard. He's close. I slowly put my ear to the door careful not to make a sound. Then I heard it. A dark chuckle before the doors to the cupboard was harshly ripped open. I screamed in fear. He's found me. I couldn't see his face clearly in the dark room but I didn't need to. I already knew what he looked like. His large hand reached in as I moved back in a futile attempt to escape his grasp. He grabbed my long blonde hair roughly - pulling me out of my hiding space and closer to him.

Looking up my scared blue green eyes met the gaze of his cold dark ones. "Hello princess," he laughed, I shivered as the name sent a cold feeling down my spine. I felt a lone tear slide down my face before dropping to the cold wooden floor. I was terrified, so terrified that when he opened his mouth and spoke again I barely heard it. "What's wrong princess? Why'd you run?" He frowned slightly when I didn't answer – confused – then he returned to smiling. "It's about time I got the little princess home, but then again…." I barely had time to register what he said before I felt a sharp pain as he pulled my hair. I felt myself being pulled across the room and tore desperately at his hands. "Don't worry, we're going home…" We almost got to the stairs when I first heard them. It wasn't very loud but I would know that sound anywhere. It was the sound of police sirens.

We had stopped moving. Out of the corner of my eye I could see flashing lights. Pain blasted through my back as I was thrown against the wall roughly "dammit!" my captor growled as he looked through the window at the approaching cars. I slowly started to crawl away hoping he was distracted enough to give me time to get away. As I just started to get to my feet ready to start running his large boot made contact with my back sending me crashing to the floor. I hissed in pain as my back throbbed in protest to the weight being forced upon it. "And where do you think you're going princess?" he hissed darkly at me. I didn't answer only groaned in pain as he pressed a little harder before retracting his foot and going back to looking through the window at the ever closer flashing lights. I breathed a sigh of relief when the pressure left my back. Slowly I sat up feeling my back and ribs creak in displeasure at the movement.

I didn't dare run for fear that he would do much worse than step on me. Slowly he turned to me anger running across his features as he spoke "well it looks like our little trip will have to wait." He roughly grabbed the front of my shirt, cutting of the flow of air to my lungs. "Now listen here little princess if you dare talk to the police In any way I will take away all that you care about, your family your friends - everything – no one will be there for you to return to - no one – so keep. Your. Mouth. Shut! You hear me?" all I could do was nod frightened as I struggled to get air into my lungs. I dropped to my knees when he let me go, trying to get as much air in my lungs as possible. When I looked back up he was gone, the slam of a door signalling his escape.

I sighed in relief the events the whole night crashed down on me. Crying I curled up in a ball tuning out the world even when the sound of the police searching the area could be heard. I was still curled up when they found me. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was sitting on the edge of the paramedic van with a warm blanket wrapped around my shivering body. I looked as a dark skinned woman with long frizzy hair walked up to me putting on a fake smile that I guessed was supposed to make me feel comfortable, it didn't. "Hi sweaty It's been a rough night I know, but I'm going to need you to answer a few questions, can you do that?" I only stared not answering her question, though she continued anyway. "can you tell me what the person who did this looked like?" I shook my head no "can you tell me what happened?" again I shook my head no "come on …. It's ok you can tell me" I looked to the ground tears falling from my face as I again shook my head.

She gave me a sympathetic look before walking over to talk to a man with short greying hair. Soon my attention was caught as two men walked up to the conversing pair. Soon the dark haired woman left - looking upset. About what, I don't know. As I turned back from watching the woman storming off I noticed the taller of the two new arrivals was looking at me. As we stared at each other I took in his features – dark curly hair, high cheek bones, cupids bow lips, lean build and beautiful grey eyes, All in all a very attractive man.

As I was off in my own thoughts of how beautiful the man was I didn't notice the officer who had approached me until I heard him cough – trying to get my attention. "If you would come with me I'll be taking you to the station" I nodded before standing up and following, passing the beautiful man on the way. Once again I looked at him taking in what he wore – black suit pants, purple dress shirt, long trench coat with the collar sticking up and a blue scarf - before I was forced to look away as the officer stopped in front of a police car and opened the back door signalling for me to get in. As soon as I was seated the officer closed my door before getting in the driver's seat and starting the car. As we drove of I relaxed in my seat I started to feel tired as stress of the night weighed on me. Feeling that I was safe I decided to rest my eyes in hope of being able to get a little sleep. And as I started to drift of one thought crossed my mind before sleep took hold of my mind. Who was the beautiful man in the trench coat?


End file.
